1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems protecting plant life and trees, and more particularly to a portable apparatus for protecting specimen trees from substantial cold weather damage.
2. Description of Related Art
Specimen trees are typically native trees of a species and size which has been established by a community, municipality or region to possess distinctive form, size or age, and to represent an outstanding specimen of such a desired species. Specimen trees therefore have enhanced value and the property owners of such trees will typically want to protect them more diligently from weather damage.
One such form of weather damage in critical southern areas of the country is unexpected severe cold weather. Severe cold weather will not only damage, but also destroy specimen trees, especially those which are typically found in southern climates. In order to protect such specimen trees and other plant life from the ravages of severe cold weather, typically only a small amount of air movement and/or heated air is needed for this purpose. Unless temperatures drop to substantially below the freezing point, only slight amounts of air movement and/or heated air will serve this protective purpose.
A number of prior art devices and apparatus somewhat fulfill the intended purpose of the present invention but all have significantly different structure and function. Those prior art apparatus and systems are described as follows.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,126,426 to Eddy discloses an apparatus for protecting trees and U.S. Pat. No. 2,529,339 to Irvine discloses a blower system for frost prevention. A method and apparatus for heating orchards is taught by Fetrow, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 2,632,978 and a device for heating orchards is disclosed by Watkins in U.S. Pat. No. 2,655,764.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,846,816 to Maloof teaches an air handling and heating apparatus and Nelson teaches an apparatus for controlling frost damage to trees in U.S. Pat. No. 2,953,870. Davies discloses a frost-protective device for growing vegetation in U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,282 and Lindsay teaches an air-distributing machine in U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,145. A method and apparatus for large-scale climate control is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,306 to Carlson.
Wiegel teaches a rotating orchard heater in U.S. Pat. No. 3,296,739 and Schick discloses a method for protecting vegetation in U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,536. An orchard heater is taught by Fredrickson in U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,704 and a plant protection system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,938 to Georges, et al.
A patio umbrella with a radiant heater is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,233 to Clark, et al. and Waters discloses a heating apparatus in U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,878. An outdoor table heater is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,520.
The present invention provides a portable apparatus which is easily deployable for short time periods, e.g. overnight, beneath the canopy of a specimen tree and which produces sufficient amounts of airflow and, preferably heated airflow, which rises around and through the branches of the canopy. This air movement, mingling with and through the limbs and branches of the specimen tree, will serve to protect the tree from significant damage at temperatures below freezing. A low voltage power source is all that is required to operate an air heater/blower within the apparatus.